


March Hormones of Cat

by exo_irem



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Album: Exodus (EXO), Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Boyband, Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fanfiction, Fetish, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_irem/pseuds/exo_irem
Summary: Catboy olan Oh Sehun ve sevgilisi Kim Jongin'in hikayesi.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 5





	March Hormones of Cat

Hormon kokan ortamların vazgeçilmez espirisi olan "kediler gibi sevişilen" aya girdiğimizde tüm bedenim, duygularım buna tepki veriyordu. Son birkaç haftadır kendini hissettiren içimdeki yoğun duygular şimdi gün yüzüne çıkmıştı. Bir kediydim ben; mart ayına girmiş, tüm benliğimle bedenime sahip olunmasını arzulayan bir kedi. Sabah gözlerimi güne açma nedenim, bedenimi saran sıcak ve sabah ereksiyonum olmuştu. Terler içinde uyanmış, dokunmadığım halde boşalmak üzere olduğum bir penis ile karşı karşıya kalmıştım. Odada ise bana eşlik eden tek şey sevdiğim adamın kokusuyla sarmalanmış yataktı, sabah beni uyandırmadan işe gitmiş olmalıydı, işte bu bedenime hiç de yardımcı olmuyordu. Yüzümü onun gibi kokan yastığa gömerken evde yalnız olduğumu bilmenin verdiği rahatlık ile inlemeyle karışık mırlıyordum. Tiz sesim, adeta odada yankılanıyordu. Üzerimdeki tek parça kıyafet olan, terden üzerime yapışmış tişörtüm, kumaş parçasının üzerinden penisimin ucuna dokunduğumda bunu bekliyormuşcasına bırakmıştım sıvımı yatağa. Bol inlemeler ve iradem dışında bir oraya bir buraya sallanan kuyruğum eşliğinde. Birden gelen kırılma sesi ile kokusunu içime çekerek ağlarcasına inlediğim yastıktan kaldırdım başımı. Tüm bedenim adeta titrerken yataktan eğilip baktığımda orgazmın etkisi ile savrulan kuyruğumun saati yere düşürüp kırılmasına sebep olduğumu görmüştüm. Umursamadım, hatta kırıkları temizleme gereği bile duymadan kalktım yataktan. Az önce boşalmıştım ama bedenim sanki yüzyıllardır cinsel tatminsizlik çekiyormuşum da uzun bir aradan sonra şimdi canlanıyormuşumcasına uyarılmış durumdaydı. Çıplak bacaklarım titriyor, kedi kulaklarım sürekli irkilirken parkeye sürten kuyruğum bile tahrik ediyordu. Adımlarım banyoya ilerlerken üzerime yapışan ve ter kokan tişörtü çıkarıp koridora öylece savurdum. Duvara çarpıp yere düşen tişörtüme göz ucuyla baktıktan sonra girdim banyoya. Şimdi tüm bedenim çıplak bir şekilde banyodaki kirli sepetini karıştırıyordum.

"Tanrım... Bunu yaptığıma inanamıyorum! Ah, Yüce Tanrım... Sadece Jongin'imi istiyorum."

Ağlamaklı seslerle kendi kendime sızlanırken dün gece çıkarıp kirli sepetine attığı tişörtünü bulduğumda dudaklarıma bir gülümseme yayılmıştı. Tişörtü alıp burnuma götürdüğümde aldığım koku ile titrerken bir inleme bırakmıştım tişörtün kumaşı arasına karışan. Onun yoğun erkeksi kokusunu içime çekerken gözüme çarpan şey ile sesli bir şekilde yutkundum. Kuyruğumdaki en ince tüylere varana dek irkilmiş, olduğum yerde put gibi gördüğüm kumaşa bakıyordum. 

"Bunu gerçekten yapacak mısın Huna? "

Kendi kendime iyice tizleşmiş bir sesle sorarken yanıtını düşünmeden kapmıştım kirli sepetindeki sevdiğim adama ait olan boxerı. Daha yüzüme yaklaştırmadan bile burnuma dolan koku ile öyle bir titremiştim ki olduğum yere yığılabilirdim. Yeniden sertleştiğimi hissediyordum. Sanki bedenim alevler içersine düşmüşcesine yanmıyormuş gibi bir de sertleştiğim için eklenen bir yangın vardı bedenimde. Ona ait olan tişört ve boxerla birlikte yatak odamıza doğru ilerledim. Bacak aramdaki et parçası bana hiç de yardımcı olmazken kucağımda ona ait kumaş parçaları ile uzandım dakikalar önce kirlettiğim yatağa. Yanaklarım hormonlarımın etkisine karışmış utanç duygusu ile kızarırken boxerını yaslamıştım burnuma. 

" Ahh... Jongin-ah... Aman Tanrım! "

Bacaklarımı kendime çekip yatakta kıvrılırken tişörtünü göğsüme yasladım. Onun tişörtüne sarılırken boxerını kokluyor, deli gibi inliyordum. Tüm bedenim titriyor ve terliyordu. Dağılmış saçlarımı ona ait olan yastığa sürtüp kendi kokumu yayma çabasına girerken uzun ve simsiyah tüylü kuyruğum bacaklarımın arasından süzülmüş, kendimi okşuyordum. Kuyruğumun ucu yakın zamanda tıraşlanmış kasıklarımı okşarken tüylerim penisimi huylandırıyor, yatağın içinde kıvranıyordum adeta.

" A-ahh! Mmhh Jong...in-ah... Sevgilim! Ahh! "

Tek elimi penisime götürüp zevk suyuyla nemlenmiş penisimdeki sıvıyla ıslanmasını sağladıktan saniyeler sonra deliğimi bulmuştu parmaklarım. Kemikli parmaklarımı sanki acelesi varmışcasına ardı ardına göndermiştim deliğimin içine. Üç uzun parmak sıcacık duvarlarımı zorlarken deliğim sürekli kasılıp gevşiyor, içine kabul ettiği doluluğa alışmaya çalışıyordu. Ayak parmaklarım kıvrılırken yüzümü yastığa gömdüm. Bedenime yayılan duygu yoğunluğu çok fazlaydı. Ağlamaklı seslerle inlerken pötürlü dilimi çıkarıp boxerın kumaşı üzerinden yalamaya başladım. Utanç duygusuna karışan haz her yerdeydi. Yastığından, tişörtünden ve boxerından yayılan erkeksi kokusuyla kendimden geçiyor; deliğimdeki parmaklarımla zevk noktamı zorlarken tüylü kuyruğumla penisimi çekiyordum. Dağılmış durumdaydım. Ağlamaklı sesler çıkarıyor, çığlık atarcasına inliyor ve yatakta kıvranıyordum.

"Oh! Oh aman Tanrım! Ah! M..eow!!! Ahhh.. Mmhhw! "

Parmaklarımı içime itebildiğim son hızda itip odada inlemelerime karışan vıcık vıcık seslerin karışmasına sebep olurken tüm bedenim sarsılarak henüz sabah olmasına rağmen ikinci boşalmamı yaşamıştım. Düzensiz nefeslerim eşliğinde yüzümü inatla boxerına gömerken bedenim yavaş yavaş gevşemeye başlamıştı. Göğsüm hızla inip kalkıyor, uysal bir kedi edasıyla mırlarken yanaklarımı yastığa sürtüyordum. 

"Jongin-ah... "

Şekeri alınmış çocuk gibi sevgilimi anarken parmaklarımı çıkardım içimden. Deliğim ani gelen boşlukla kasılırken huysuzca çözmüştüm penisime sarılı kuyruğumu. 

Orgazmın ve cinsel açlığımın verdiği duygular ile ne adını çığlık çığlığa inlediğim adamın eve girdiğini duymuş ne de şok olmuş bir şekilde sırtımın dönük olduğu kapıdan izlendiğimi fark edebilmiştim.

"Aman Tanrım, Sehun! "

Arkamdan gelen fısıltı ile başlayıp dehşete düşmüş bir ifade ile sonlanan cümleyi duyduğumda yorgun düşmüş bedenim birden irkilmişti. Hala sırtımın dönük olduğu bedenin eve ne ara girdiğini, halimin ne kadarını gördüğünü bilmiyordum. Saniyeler önceki halim zihnime dolarken utançla yanaklarım tekrar kızarmaya başlamıştı. Buna zıt bir şekilde dudaklarımda yaramaz bir gülümseme oluşurken siyah tüylü kedi uzvumu beyaz çarşafın üzerinde gezdirmeye başladım. Kedimsi mırıltılar çıkarırken yavaşça yüzümü kapıdan taraftakine döndüğümde karşılaştığım ifade dudaklarımdaki gülümsemenin genişleme nedeniydi. 

" Uh...Jongin-ah~? "

Dağılmış halimi umursamadan sesime cilve katarak seslendim karşımdaki esmere. Genlerinden dolayı çekik, ufak gözleri şu an sonuna kadar açılmış ve kocaman görünürken dudakları da aralıktı. Bedenini tam saran pantolonunun önünde koca bir şişlik vardı ve kravatı gevşetilmiş, gömleğinin ilk iki düğmesi açılmıştı. Bu görüntü pek de kısa süredir beni izlemediğinin bir kanıtı haline gelirken alnıma dökülen terli saçlarımı geri itip pötürlü dilimi hafifçe dudağımın kenarına sürttüm. 

" M~~eow...? "

Jongin'in bu vakitte eve geleceğini kesinlikle beklemiyordum. Bir şeyleri unutup almak için geri dönmüş olacak ki, normalde bu saatte dönmesi imkansızdı. Ama şu an umursadığım tek şey tüm bedenimin onun için kavrulduğu gerçeği ve muhtaçlık hissiydi. 

Hipnoz olmuş gibi bir süredir bana öylece bakan adam önce gözlerini kırpıştırmış ardından dudaklarımdaki arsız gülümseyişin bir yansıması da onunkinde oluşmuştu. 

"Kediciğim hiç uslu değil, ha? "

Kravatını çözerek parıldayan gözlerle yatağa doğru gelen adam beni kesinlikle heyecalandırıyordu. Yanıma gelip üzerime doğru eğilen adamın boynuna kollarımı dolayıp hızla üzerime çektiğimde bunu bekliyormuşcasına elleri belimi kavramıştı. Sıcacık elleri... bedenimdeyken ne kadar da güzellerdi öyle. 

" Asla Jongin-ah. Asla uslu bir kedicik olmayacağım. " 

Dudaklarına doğru fısıldadıktan hemen sonra birleşmişti dudaklarımız. En az benim kadar muhtaç olduğunu dudaklarıma saldırışından anlamıştım. Dolgun dudakları hırçınca alt dudağımı çekiştirip emerken kalçamı kaldırıp kendimi pantolonunun üzerinden ona sürtmeye başladım. Tiz sesler çıkararak inlerken gözlerim arzuyla parlayan gözlerinden bir an olsun ayrılmıyordu. 

" Kediciğin sana muhtaç, Jongin-ah. Doldur onu. Yataktan kalkamayacak hale getir beni sevgilim. "

Titreyen sesimle dudaklarına doğru inledim. Sabrının sonlarını yaşıyormuş gibi hırıltılı bir inleme koparken dudaklarından geri çekilip üzerindekilerden kurtulmaya başlamıştı. Parmakları gömleğinin üzerinde hızla hareket edip esmer, taptığım tenini her saniye biraz daha açığa çıkarırken bu süreci hızlandırmak için uzandığım yerden ayrılıp onun pantolonuna yöneldim direk. İkimizin de nefesleri hızlanmıştı. O hırıltılı nefesler verirken kollarından gömleğini hızla söküp çıkardıktan sonra elleri yanaklarımı kavramış, dudakları dudaklarımı bulup beni geri sırt üstü yatağa yatırırken ben sadece fermuarını indirip kalçasından pantolonunun kaymasını sağlayabilmiştim. Oldukça kirli bir öpücüğü paylaşıyorduk. Nefeslerimiz birbirine karışıyor, kuyruğum yataktan sarkmış yere sürtüyordu. Ellerimi sırtına dolayıp sivri tırnaklarımı sırtına geçirdim. Çoktan sertleşmiş olan penisimi tekrar ona sürtmeye kalkıştığımda elini penisime atıp sıkmıştı ki bu başımı geri atıp çığlık atmama sebep olmuştu.

"A-ahhh! Mmhh....Jongin! "

"Shh sakin ol, sevgilim. "

Tenime doğru fısıldayan adama karşılık başımı olumsuz anlamda hızla salladım sadece. Sakin falan olamazdım, o da biliyordu bunu. Salyalarımızla iyice ıslanmış olan ağzı boynuma kapanıp beni çileden çıkarırcasına boynumu emerken bacaklarımı iyice ayırmış, ona yer açıyordum. Dudaklarının değdiği her bir nokta ardından bir yangın bırakıyordu tenimde, sıcak dudakları tenimi taçlandırıyordu. 

"Bedenin ne kadar da iffetsiz, Hun. Hm? Ahh iyi ki eve gelmişim. Tanrım... İç çamaşırımı yalarken nasıl da arsızca inliyordun. Gerçekten dayanamıyorsun değil mi? Minik deliğin çıldırıyor, öyle değil mi Hun-ah? " 

" Evet! Ah, Tanrım. Evet, Jongin-ah! Parmaklarım... Onlar hiçbir şekilde yeterli gelmiyor! Penisinle doldur beni! Kutsa beni, aşkım! "

Her saniye dudakları tenimde biraz daha aşağı kayan adam gözlerimin içine bakıyor, dudaklarındaki arsız sırıtışla vücudumu kutsarken eğleniyordu benimle. Nefeslerim şimdiden düzensizleşmiş onun altında kıvranıyordum. 

"Ah, bunu zevkle yerine getireceğim sevgilim. "

Gözlerinden saniyelik bir parılı geçerken göbek deliğimin üzerini dişleyip geri çekildi. Kalçasından sıyrılan pantolonuna boxerı da eşlik ettikten hemen sonra üzerime yükselmiş, elleri bileklerimi kavrayıp başımın üzerinde sabitlerken penisini deliğimde hissetmiştim. Sertlemiş penisini kasıldıkça vıcık vıcık sesler çıkaran deliğime sürterken titreşen kedi kulaklarımdan birini dişledi. Kulağımı dişleri ile çekiştirirken ağlamaklı sesler çıkarıyordum ki birden içime giren penisi ile nefesim kesilmiş, çığlık bile atamamıştım. Beni hazırlamamıştı - ihtiyacım da yoktu zaten - , alışmamı beklememişti ya da nazik olmamıştı. Uzun ve sert penisini içime itmiş, beklemeden içimde hareket ederek duvarlarımı ezmeye başlamıştı. Üzerimdeki bedeninin titrediğini hissedebiliyordum. Arzuladığı penise kavuşmuş deliğim kasılarak ona dar bir alan sağlarken boğuk bir şekilde inliyor, hırıltılı nefesler veriyordu. Eğilip tekrar dudaklarımı öpmeye koyulduğunda titreyen bacaklarımı beline doladım. Ayaklarımla baskı yapıp onu kendime bastırırken dilimi ağzına sokmaya çalışıyor, dillerimizi yarıştırıyordum. 

" Oh! J-jongin! Mmhhh!!! "

Kendini içimden çıkarıp ardından tekrar ve tüm uzunluğunu birden içime ittiğinde çığlık attım bu defa. Tiz sesim odada yankılanırken ellerimi yumruk yapmış, sivri tırnaklarımın etime batmasını sağlıyordum. Lakin bedenim öyle bir yangının, öyle bir hazzın içindeydi ki tenime batan sivri tırnaklarım canımı yakmıyordu. 

Jongin durmak nedir bilmezcesine penisini duvarlarımın arasına itip beni kendimden geçirecek noktayı ezerken bileklerimi serbest bırakmıştı. Geri çekilip avuçlarını tam dolduran kalçalarımı kavrayıp havaya kaldırmış, kendine bulduğu yeni açı ile beni öldürmeye kararlıymışcasına kendini içime iterken dolgun kalça yanaklarımı şamarlamaya başlamıştı. Birbirine karışan inlemelerimize karışan şaplak sesleri... Kendini her içime ittiğinde iki tenin birbirine çarpma sesine karışan vıcık vıcık sesler... Ortamın erotikliği bile boşalmam için başlı başına bir nedenken ben kuyruğumu kendi penisime dolamış, tek elim kendi saçlarımı kavrayıp çekiştirirken penisimi çekiyordum kuyruğumla. Yarı aralık gözlerimden görebildiğim kadarıyla terli saç tutamları alnından dökülen Jongin gözlerini bir an olsun benden ayırmıyor, erkeksi ve boğuk sesiyle inlerken toplarını kalçama çarptırıyordu. 

"İnle Sehun! Ahhh Mmahh!! Adımla inle bebeğim! Beni nasıl da sarıyorsun Sehun şuna bak! Tanrı seni benim için yaratmış Sehun!! Sadece... Mmhh.... benim için! " 

Üzerimde yükselerek kendini içime iten esmer kendinden geçmişcesine inlerken kalçama yediğim her şaplağın ardından vuruşlarını karşılamak istercesine kendimi ona itiyordum. Deliğim yırtılacakmış gibi hissediyordum. Bacak aram adeta tutşmuştu ama önemli değildi. Şu an o kadar güzeldi ki! Jongin deliğimi doldururken çok güzeldi. Beni doyururken, benim için inlerken çok güzeldi. Bedenime yaşattıkları çok güzeldi! 

"Dayanamıyorum, Jongin! Ahh... Mmhhm-ah! Boşalacağım! Boşalacağım Jongin! "

"Tanrım! Ben de! Ahh...Sevgilim!! Hun-ah! "

Kedi kulaklarım ileri geri titreşirken kuyruğumu çözüp yerine elimi götürdüm. Kızarmış, iyice sertleşmiş penisimi hızla çekerken zevkten gözlerim dolmuştu. 

" M...eow!! Mmhh! "

Başımı geri atıp inledim. Jongin tüm sıvısını içime doldururken, ben karnını kirletmiştim. Uzun bir orgazmdı. Duvarlarım onun sıvısıyla dolup içimi sıcacık ederken bedenim yavaş yavaş gevşiyordu. Kuyruğum ölüymüşcesine yataktan sarkarken dağılmış bir ifade ile uzanıyordum yatakta. Göğsüm düzensizce inip kalkarken üzerime eğilen adamın boynuna doladım kollarımı. Dudaklarına, dudaklarının çevresine şapırtılı öpücükler kondururken Jongin içimden çıkıp kendini yanıma atmıştı, beni de belimden kavrayarak kendine çekmeyi ihmal etmeden. Büyük elleri belimi severken ona doğru kıvrılmıştım. Hala nefeslerimiz düzene girmemişti. Bacak aramdan akan ona ait olan sıvıyı hissedebiliyordum. Deliğimde tiz bir sızı vardı. Belki de o meniye karışan kan da akıyordu bacak aramdan. 

" Sehun-ah... "

Belimdeki eli saçlarıma gidip alnıma yapışmış saçlarımı eliyle tararcasına geri iten adama baktım. Bakışları bile sıcacıktı adamın. Yorgun bir gülümseme ile uzanıp çenesini öptüm. Dudaklarına yayılan geniş gülümsemede kayboluyordum o an. Arzuladığına kavuşmuş bedenim yorgunluk hissini bana yaşatırken kollarımı gevşekçe hala saçlarımı seven adama doladım. İşe gitmeyi unutmuş gibi, o da mayışmış görünüyordu benim gibi. 

" Çok güzelsin, kediciğim. "

İlgiyle çıkan yumuşak sesine karşılık hafif bir kıkırtı eşliğinde alt dudağımı dişleyerek karşılık verdim ona. Tek elimi yanağına çıkarıp okşarken tekrar uzanıp dudaklarına kondurmuştum şapırtılı, kısa bir öpücüğü. Ve geri çekilmeden hemen önce dudaklarımdan dökülen kelimeler, kocaman açılmış gözlere ve şaşkınlıktan dili tutulmuş bir Jongin armağan etmişti bana. 

" Erkek kedi çocuklar mart ayında doğurganlık kazanır, Jongin-ah. "


End file.
